Adaptation Decay
by F91
Summary: Yuuno can't help but notice his decreased importance in the movie, but Nanoha reveals the deeper meaning behind it. Yuunoha


Few people trickled out of the movie theatre once the doors opened. It was a late night showing and this particular film had been in theatres for quite some time, explaining why there was so little attendance. However among them were a certain blond man and his brunette companion.

"Thanks for coming to see the movie with me, Nanoha." Yuuno said.

"It was my pleasure, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha smiled back.

"But you got to see it already, didn't you?"

"Yup, I was here when it premiered." Nanoha recalled as she chuckled softly. "They rolled out the red carpet and everything. It's too bad you missed it."

"Well, I was away on a dig so it couldn't be helped." He shrugged. "I've been pretty busy lately too, which is why I'm only seeing it now. You really didn't need to come with me, though. It's so late and I would have been fine by myself."

"I couldn't let you do that." Nanoha shook her head. "It's no fun if you see a movie by yourself, so I invited myself along."

"Well… okay then." Inwardly, Yuuno was extremely happy she had asked to go with him. It had been awhile since he was able to spend time alone with her.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" His company inquired as they walked together under the evening sky.

"I must admit it is pretty surreal seeing a movie about your own life." Yuuno chuckled slightly as he put his hand to the back of his head.

"I know the feeling!" Nanoha chuckled back. "At first I thought 'Who would want to make a movie about us?' But it really came together rather well in the end."

"The CG was definitely impressive." Yuuno continued. "They altered the actors' faces to look like ours so seamlessly it was like it was really recorded all those years ago… Eyes were a bit too big, though…"

"I got to meet all the actors on set. They're a wonderful group of people."

"There were a lot of key differences from history." The archaeologist noted.

"Yeah, well they had to make everything fit and flow into a single movie, right?"

"True, but why change your barrier jacket and Raising Heart's designs?" The male pondered.

"I'm not really sure." Nanoha laughed. "I think they said it was because it looked cooler."

"Ah. They did keep the main points, at least." Yuuno nodded. "Fate and your meeting, battles, and bond were definitely portrayed very well."

"They really wanted to do that aspect the most." Nanoha explained. "It became the focus of the movie, so they really worked hard on it!"

"They did a great job." Yuuno agreed. "The movie was really good, except… Uh, forget it."

"Hm?" Nanoha gave him a quizzical look. "Except what?"

"Oh, it's no big deal, don't worry about it."

"Come on, tell meee." Nanoha pleaded, shaking his arm playfully.

"Well… I couldn't help but notice that… well… my role was greatly reduced…"

"Oh." The grin disappeared from her face. "That's…"

"I didn't do much of anything in the film." Yuuno smiled sadly. "For instance, Raising Heart taught you magic instead of me, and the part where we sealed the Garden of Time's reactor core was removed too."

"Yuuno-kun, that was just… um… for the sake of keeping it within the time limit!" She tried, moving in front of him and taking both of his hands in hers.

"It's ok Nanoha, you don't need to try and make me feel better." His melancholic smile remained as he looked down into her eyes. "I know that people don't like me, so of course they wouldn't want to have me appear more than necessary."

"That's not true!"

"I think the hate mail I get weekly is rather indicative of that…" He chuckled softly.

"I keep telling you to ignore those." Nanoha frowned. She wanted to Starlight Breaker anyone who bad mouthed and harassed him, but Yuuno was far too kind to let her actually do it.

"I'm used to it by now." He replied. "I understand that you and Fate are the big celebrities and I'm just some nobody who gets in your way. I guess what I did didn't really matter."

Unable to contain herself anymore, Nanoha's arms shot up and wrapped around his neck. She pulled her body against his, resting her face in the crook of his collar.

"N-Nanoha?!" Yuuno gasped in shock and held his arms aside, not sure what he should be doing with them.

"Don't say that, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha admonished in a hushed voice. Because her head was at his neck, the man was unable to see her expression. "Even if the movie doesn't show it, what you did matters a lot, and not just to me but Fate-chan and everyone else as well. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here with the life I have now and that movie would never have been made in the first place. You're the one who gave me my wings and taught me to fly. No matter what others think of you, you'll always have a special place in my heart and… I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Yuuno blinked. "Why are you apologising?"

"… Promise not to get mad?"

"Um, ok…"

"The real reason those parts weren't in the movie is… well…" Nanoha hesitated before finishing. "It's because I asked them not to include them."

"You did?" Yuuno was shocked at this revelation. "But why?"

"It's because I was being selfish." Nanoha said with a self derisive laugh. "The time you spent teaching me… and that time in the Garden when you said you would protect me… I was really impressed and thought you were so cool at that moment, you know… I didn't want to share those moments with anyone else. I wanted them to remain as precious memories between just the two of us… I didn't say this before because I guess I thought it was too embarrassing. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Yuuno-kun…"

"I-I see." Yuuno's smile changed into a genuine one as he decided to gently place his hands on her back. "If that's the case, I have to say I'm really happy you feel that way."

"Nyaha, then you'll forgive me?" Nanoha moved her face away from his neck and met his eyes before lovingly placing her hand on his cheek.

"There's nothing to forgive." He said before he leaned in, connecting with Nanoha at the mouth as she leaned up.

"I don't think I tell you often enough how thankful I am you entered my life." She whispered as they parted moments later. "… You know, Fate-chan is at work and Vivio is sleeping over at Corona's tonight, sooo how about I take my time showing you how much I love you?"

Yuuno looked into her playful eyes and grinned. "How could I refuse?"

* * *

Obviously I haven't actually seen the movie myself. This fic was inspired by these two comics you can find on Danbooru that has Yuuno reacting to the movie and his lack of a role in it.


End file.
